Replacing Fame Somewhere in the Night
by ShanTV Broadway
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS! A reality check surrounding the special event that goes on during the guitar solo in the finale song, "Don't Stop Believin'." Based off the original Broadway cast, starring Constantine Maroulis and Amy Spanger.
1. It All Starts

_Drew and Sherrie couldn't believe what their friends had done for them. _

_It had been almost two years since they had first met at the Bourbon Room and fell in love, and since they got married and moved to Glendale only a few months afterwards. It all seemed like it had been an eternity since then.  
__  
Now they were expecting a baby soon, and to celebrate, all their old friends from the Strip invited them for one last major blowout of a party before they reached their impending life as parents. _

_It was sure to be one hell of a night! And boy, would it ever be…_

**8:00 pm**

"All right, people!" Lonny announced over the speakers. "Are you ready to rock out and have a good time tonight?"

The crowd cheered and whooped in anticipation. Well, it wasn't really much of a crowd at all.

The Bourbon Room had been closed off that night for only invited guests, to celebrate Drew and Sherrie Boley's last few weeks as care-free adults; Sherrie was currently eight months pregnant with their first child.

Of course they had come, it was their party! But also in attendance were some close friends:

-Lonny; owner of the club and Drew's former co-worker. His partner Dennis, the previous manager, had died from a heart attack six months ago.

It had been hard for a while, but he was able to pull himself back together and keep the bar running, just like Dennis would have wanted.

-Regina; Mayor of West Hollywood. She had befriended the pair during a protest she set up as City Planner to save the Sunset Strip from being torn down almost two years ago.

Not being the one to give up, she kept pushing forward to take a stand, while finding love along the way with her long distance boyfriend Franz.

-Franz had come especially for the occasion; he was now a confectioner's store owner in Germany. He and his father Hertz were at first foreign developers who convinced the previous mayor to tear down Sunset Boulevard.

However his not yet girlfriend Regina convinced him to stand up to his father and not be a part of the demolition, and he joined in the protest with everyone.

-Justice; owner of the Venus Club, Sherrie's former boss and friend. After she was fired from being a waitress at the Bourbon Room, Justice offered her a job as an exotic dancer in her club.

During that same time Sherrie and Drew had hit a bump in their relationship, and things had turned out pretty ugly.

After a short time, Sherrie left the Venus Club and soon found her happily ever after with Drew.

A few of Sherrie's friends from the Venus Club also had been permitted. Only tonight, they had actual clothes on. Which was a pretty good thing, because then Sherrie wouldn't feel self conscious about her current appearance.

Although, she did have on a pretty spectacular outfit for having a beach ball for a stomach: fishnets, six inch heels, red leather skirt with a matching short jacket over a black color printed top.

Everyone was so excited to have their old gang back together to celebrate and have a rockin' good time!

**8:05 pm**

To start the party off, the friends decided to catch up. Drew talked with everybody about how things were going for him and Sherrie since they got married and were expecting.

They had moved to a two-bedroom brownstone apartment to make room for their soon to be family, and they both had well paying jobs to keep them going; Sherrie worked as a saleswoman in a local boutique, and he was a waiter at a popular restaurant and bar, but still recorded his own demos to try and sell to record companies.

Not many of the guests were listening to Drew's story however, namely the women.

Sherrie was the one out of the two of them getting the most attention from them. All the girls wanted to touch or rub her belly to see if the baby would kick.

Each of them were asking question after question: had the found out the gender? Had they chosen a name? Were they having a natural birth? Had they decorated the nursery?

Luckily, before questions got too crazy, the dancing and music began, and the party went well underway.

**9:00 pm**

As a substitute for all alcoholic beverages that night, The Bourbon Room had specially ordered Sherrie and Drew's favorite frozen concoction: the cherry Slurpee.

Along with it went some roasted peanuts and, to everyone but Sherrie and her husband's surprise, soft pretzels with a side of…peanut butter?

"Don't look at me!" Lonny held up his hands when confused glances were directed towards him.

"She called me up last night asking for them!"

He pointed towards the expectant mother, who was perched on a barstool and eagerly helping herself to the out of ordinary dish.

"I've been craving this all day," Sherrie said with her mouth full and peanut butter smeared on her lips.

**9:45 pm**

Some of the couple's closest friends presented them with gifts:

Regina gave them two baby blankets; one white with black skull and cross bone patterns for a boy, and one pink with white skull and cross bone patterns for a girl.

"You can return one of them after the baby comes," she explained.

Franz's gift was a small basket of toys, with a teddy bear, plastic key ring, and other starter playthings.

"My father helped pay for them, so you could also say these were from him," he smiled.

Justice had a thick treasury of children's stories, from fairy tales to nursery rhymes.

"It's definitely something every kid needs," Drew agreed.

Last but not least, Lonny gave them a miniature version of one of Drew's old jean vests, with _Baby Von Colt _stitched on the back in shimmering studs.

"I've had this saved for a while," he explained. "Dennis had it customized; I think he had the impression that you're having a boy."

"This is so rad!" Sherrie held the vest against her bulging abdomen.

Suddenly she put her hand to her bump, and smiled. "Here, it's moving again! Right down here."

She took both Lonny and Drew's hands and placed them where her hand had been.

"I guess it knows we're having a party," Drew laughed.

**10:20 pm**

Regina noticed that there was loud, booming music coming from outside. So loud that the music they were playing inside the Bourbon Room could hardly be heard.

"Anyone know what's going on out there?" she asked aloud.

"I don't know," Sherrie shrugged. "When Drew and I got here, all we saw was just a huge crowd surrounding something out in the street. It's completely swamped out there; no cars or anything!"

"Let's check it out!" Franz took Regina's hand and led her out the door.

Most of everyone else followed, with Drew lagging behind to wait for Sherrie.

**10:21 pm**

"Come on, babe," he held out his hand for her to help her out of the chair. "Maybe it's one of those…"

Then he noticed Sherrie was scrunching her face in discomfort.

"You okay?" He put his hand to her shoulder and crouched next to her.

"I…" She gasped and took hold of his free hand. "I don't know."

**10:22 pm**

Meanwhile, outside, everyone else had discovered that there was a concert for a local band going on. Apparently, it was extremely popular, hence the millions of fans in the street.

"I love this beat!" Franz was dancing with Regina. The others joined in.

"Yeah, this is nice!" Justice agreed, really getting into it. "Hope these guys have a record; I could use this at the Venus!"

**10:25 pm**

The song soon ended, and the Bourbon guests applauded and hollered with the rest of the audience.

But as the noise died down, they still heard one loud yell.

"Hey! Somebody get in here! We need help!"

The group realized that it was coming from Drew back inside. They quickly ran back in,but stopped short when they saw what they saw.

He was on the floor with Sherrie, who was on her knees with a small puddle surrounding her. She held her belly and was gritting her teeth in pain.

"Oh my God!" she moaned. "The baby! It's coming!"


	2. Wasting Time

_He was on the floor with Sherrie, who was on her knees with a small puddle surrounding her. She held her belly and gritted her teeth in pain.  
_  
"_Oh my God!" she moaned. "The baby! It's coming!"  
_

**10:26 pm  
**  
"Are…are…are you sure?" Lonny stammered.

"Her water broke, you jackass!" Regina thumped the back of his head.

Justice went over and took one of Sherrie's hand while Drew had the other. Together they carefully got Sherrie onto her feet.

"Okay, okay just breathe, Sherrie," Drew told her. "Breathe in, breathe out."

He got her doing a breathing technique and rubbed her back.

"I'll call 911," Justice said, and she hurried to the phone.

"But what about the concert out there?" Sapphire, one of the Venus girls, spoke up. "It's packed with people; how is an ambulance going to get through?"

"I have to agree," said another girl. "I'm pretty sure that fans like that wouldn't move for a siren, they'd probably think it was part of the show!"

"Don't worry about it," Regina said. "I did a semester in medical school, and they say that it can take hours until a baby is born. There's going to be plenty of time."

"Um…" Sherrie paused betweens breaths. "Not necessarily."

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked cautiously.

"Uh, I've probably been in labor all afternoon." she confessed.

"What?" He moved around to face her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I thought that they were Braxton Hicks contractions! It wasn't supposed to happen for three more weeks!"

Sherrie gasped and clutched her middle, starting the technique again.

"Hee, whoo! Hee, whoo!"

Drew held tight to her hand and kissed her forehead.

**10:35 pm**

"Damn that stupid concert!" Justice was pacing with the phone still in her hand.

Sherrie was bracing herself against a table, still doing her breathing, with Drew next to her holding her hand, as well as Regina, who had been timing the contractions.

The Venus girls were standing nervously by the door, and Lonny and Franz at the bar, all of them unsure of how to help.

"The ambulance should have been here by now!" Justice groaned.

"We'll go wait for it," Destiny, another Venus girl, suggested. "We can flag it down, and if it can't come through, we'll bring the paramedics here on foot."

All the other girls agreed, and they all went back outside into the crowded noisy boulevard.

**10:36 pm**

"Okay, okay it's over." Sherrie panted. Regina checked the clock.

"They're almost ten minutes apart," she announced.

"Oh God, that one hurt!" Sherrie sighed. "Like hell!"

She leaned her head on Drew's shoulder. He began to stroke her hair gently.

"You're doing amazing, Sherrie," he comforted her.

"I don't know if I can last much longer," she whimpered.

"Don't worry," Drew assured her. "The ambulance will be here soon. Just hold on."

**10:**_52_** pm**

"Aaaah! Ugh, make it stop!"

Sherrie was on her hands and knees screeching in pain. Everyone was starting to get worried; what if the paramedics couldn't get here?

"Sherrie, just calm down," Regina said kneeling in front of her.

"Calm down?" she seethed. "How can I calm down wh…ooh! Aaah!"

Her scream pierced the air, almost deafening to hear.

"Where is the fucking ambulance?!" Lonny shrieked.

"Forget the fucking ambulance, Lonny!" Sherrie yelled. "They're not going to make it! The baby's coming!"

"No, no Sherrie," Drew spurned. "Don't say that! They'll be here soon, just wait a little longer."

"NO!" she shot back at him. "The baby is coming _**now**_!"

Now he knew she was right. He was just too terrified to accept it, but now he had to: their child was going to be born right there in the bar.


End file.
